Rebel Girl
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: Just the DD: A few years after the digi gate was shut and their adventures behind. Davis is using a crazy song stunt to scare girls who crushing on him. The others want to know why. CLIFFHANGER ENDING
1. What's with Davis?

**CHAPTER ONE**

A few years had passed since the defeat of the evil, Maylomyotismon, and quite a lot had happened since then for the Digi Destined.

Tai's group had all gone to college, and were hardly seen anymore, but they still kept their emails coming, and there was also the holidays, and school breaks.

Tai was studying hard to be a diplomat. He was also dating Davis' older sister Jun. The once crazed psycho girl who stalked Matt for so long. She had matured a lot over the years, and now she working for a medical career.

So she was in as many classes as Joe was.

Sora… she and Tai did go out on a few dates, but it didn't work out, so they broke it up. Sora, who was studying to get a career in fashion was dating Matt.

Matt was pretty much the hardest at work, studying to be an astronaut, and to be that took lots of science, technology, and astronomy to study.

Luckily, Izzy was there studying, and teaching computer technology.

As for Mimi… well, she and her folks moved back to Japan a while ago, and she went to college to brush up on some skills to become a great chef on day.

…

As for the others…

They were all in senior High-school now, all of them in Grade-twelve.

"Can you believe it? Only one year to go before we graduate." Kari giggled as she and Yolei walked to school.

"Good." Yolei said. "Then maybe I can finally get rid of this tacky uniform."

She and Kari shared a laugh.

They got to school, and they were met at their lockers by their boyfriends. TK, and Ken got their girlfriends each a pretty rose to wear on their uniforms, because this was a very special day for them.

TK and Kari, as well as Yolei and Ken had been dating for one whole year. "Why don't we all go out tonight and make it a double date?" TK suggested. The girls gave out a shriek.

"EEE… that would be so cool." Yolei cried.

Ken smiled softly. He still had a little trouble getting over his dark past, but ever since Maylomyotismon had been defeated, and he and Yolei started dating, it didn't bother him as much anymore.

Cody, and his new girlfriend Hitomi, came up to meet them in the hallway. "See you after school?" Hitomi asked.

Cody pecked her on the cheek. "Sure… but I'll miss you."

"Miss you more."

"Gee… you and that girl look like you're really getting tight." TK said.

Cody smirked. "Hey, we only started dating a few days ago." he said. "It's nice that someone actually called me cute without actually pinching my cheeks."

The gang shared a laugh, but the cheerfulness was broken when one of the other students, Mina Tanaka came to her locker looking all upset, as if she had been dumped.

TK whispered. "Didn't she say she was going to try and ask Davis out on a date?"

Kari nodded. "The cheerleaders were bragging about it for days since she said she was going to go for it."

In class, Kari and TK sat next to each other, and Davis finally came in. "Late again Mr. Motomiya." the teacher said disappointedly. "You know the policy."

Davis sighed. "I know… I know. I'll be here after school." he handed in his homework, and took his seat.

As class continued, Kari and TK were starting to get the feeling that something was wrong with Davis. He had been late for class every morning, because of his recent _lack of sleep._ He looked as though he had been up late all night.

When they asked him, how his date with Mina went last night. "Oh, uh… we didn't go out." he said. "She never came."

Kari was starting to sense a lie in Davis' voice.

Davis was eighteen, and he still never had a single date in his life. Especially seeing as how girls were starting to crush on him, but for some strange reason, whenever a girl attempted to ask Davis out, it ended up in disaster.

No one knew exactly what it was… but still, some girls had given up on Davis and some didn't even bother to go near him. Yet, Davis himself never looked as though he had even been out.

_**Meanwhile**__**…**_

He Davis handed in his detention assignment, and he ran off to get to work at the mall, where he had scored a cool job in at a place called, _"Spin This Music"_ a CD, and DVD store, and he was in charge of the Heavy-Metal section.

_**(A little bit of 6teen will help)**_

There, at least he had the music to keep him fired up, and forget about Kari… that is, unless She and TK were in the store at that moment buying a CD to use for their study date, and _he_ had to ring up the disk.

"Hi, Davis." Kari said.

Davis looked up and smiled. "Hey, how are the lovebirds?" he said.

Kari and TK grinned. It was nice to see Davis hadn't been brooding or acting stuck-up since they started dating. He even looked as though he accepted the fact that Kari chose someone else over him.

TK and Kari also thought it was really weird. Davis never used to like them even flirting with each other, but when they started dating he seemed to have changed a little strangely for their likings.

Since when would Davis let the one girl he ever crushed on go out with someone else, and then just accept it like that. Whatever it was, at least he was being nice to them.

They were still thinking of it though, when they went on that double date with Ken and Yolei. They didn't understand Davis either. Usually Davis would go to any lengths to be with Kari. Even if it meant doing things he hated.

"I'd also like to know why he's not getting much sleep at night." Yolei said.

Suddenly, they looked up and saw Yuri. A girl from gardening-class, and who worked at Flower Power Florists in the mall. She looked mighty sad.

"Hey, Yuri… how things go last night?" Kari asked.

Tears formed in Yuri's eyes. "I don't want to talk about it." and she ran off crying.

Obviously, things with her and Davis didn't go well. "That's the seventh this week." Kari said. "What's going on here?"

Several girls at school, and in the mall had been going for it. Trying to ask Davis out, only to end up actually not having dated him at, and looking as though they had been dumped before even given a chance.

"_Something strange is defiantly going on here."_ Kari thought.

TK noticed his girlfriend staring off into space. "You okay, Kari?" he asked. Kari snapped out of her trance, and then looked up to him and smiled. She rested her head on his shoulder. "Sure… nothing to worry about."

Just then, they two girls walk by, and one of them was Davis' boss from Spin this, Serena, and the other was her best friend Charmaine. They were gossiping over something big.

"No way… you finally asked Davis out?" Serena said. "Well the kid is kind of cute… so what did he say. Are you going for it?"

Charmaine held out a little slip of paper. "He said to come by tonight, and remember _all this…_ but he didn't tell me why." she said. "Whatever it is, I'm sure he's planning something."

They walked off.

Charmaine had been trying to ask Davis out for a while now, and like some girls, Charmaine liked it when they played _hard to get._ "Hmm… very odd." Kari said.

"What's odd?" asked Yolei

Kari thought it was weird that Davis finally agreed to Charmaine, and told her to drop by his house remembering some things on a slip of paper. "Oh, well… maybe he just has something big planned." she said.

"Speaking of him…" TK said, they all looked up and saw Davis on his way out. "Hey, Davis. Heard about you and Charmaine."

Davis gave them thumbs up.

"Go get her tiger." Yolei said.

"I will Davis said." and he turned to walk back up through the mall. _"I'll get her but good."_ he thought sinisterly. Then he got out his cell phone and dialed… 911.

"Yeah… it's me." he said in the phone. "We got another one tonight, think you can make it…"

He waited. "Good, you remember what to do." and he hung up. "Heh, heh… sorry Charmaine."


	2. So many questions

**CHAPTER TWO**

As Kari and TK walked home that night, arm in arm… they couldn't help but here the very, very faint sound of Heavy-Metal Music playing over the distance, towards the part of Town where Davis lived.

"Sounds like someone's having a party over there." TK said.

"Sure does." Kari agreed. "Wonder how Charmaine made it with Davis?" They both had a feeling that by tomorrow, those two would be just as happy as they were…

However…

_**The next day**_**…**

After school, Charmaine, who ran the _"Grind-Me"_ Coffee shop at the mall. She was looking way bummed when Kari and TK went for their coffee date.

"Charmaine?" TK asked, but Charmaine just looked up at them with her sad face.

"So how'd it go last night?" Kari asked.

Charmaine passed them their coffees, and simply said. "I don't want to talk about it"

Obviously, Charmaine and Davis didn't work things out too well last night. "I think we should go talk to him." Kari said.

TK agreed, and they were off to Spin-This.

…

They found Davis arranged the CD's in the heavy-metal section, Serena had been loading him down with loads and loads of boxes, and boy did she look mad, but she did keep her cool.

"Now I hope this learns you, Davis." she said. "You're lucky I have to let you still work here or you'd be out by now." then she walked off.

Davis let out a huge yawn as he worked, and his eyes looked a little baggy. "Davis?" Kari asked. "What's this all about?"

Davis just answered in saying he was put on probation because things didn't work out with him a Charmaine. "Man… women… their all sisters. They just stick it together."

TK also took notice that Davis seemed just as tired as he was yesterday. "Have you had your coffee yet?" he asked.

Davis shook his head. "Charmaine banned me from "Grind-Me", and I couldn't go in." he said. "I had a talk with mall security, and they say they'll straighten this out."

"Davis! I don't here any CD's being stacked." Serena called. "You're still on thin ice."

Davis sighed. "All right… All right. I'm going." he snapped as he got back to his stacking. As TK and Kari went away, Davis made sure no one was watching, and he pulled out a list…

The title was: _"Girls Stalking me"_

Already several girls had their names crossed out, and he quietly marked out Charmaine name. "Heh, heh, heh… looks like I finished off another one." he sniggered softly to himself.

TK and Kari decided to talk to Serena, maybe she knew what happened between Davis and Charmaine, but sadly. "Whatever it was, she won't talk about it." Serena said.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out two Mug-shots of Charmaine taken by the police. "What on Earth?!" TK said deeply. "Where did these come from?"

Serena shrugged. "Heck if I know." she said. "Whatever it is… it had to be bad. That's all I think. If it were up to me I'd fire Davis now, but against outside, he could sue the store."

Later on, Kari and TK showed the pictures to Ken, Yolei, and Cody. "Mug-shots?!" Yolei growled. "How the heck can one little date get you things like this?" she asked irritated.

TK thought that maybe Davis was driving too fast in his new jeep and got another ticket, but Ken was able to disprove that. "It doesn't explain why Charmaine got the shots, or why she's upset with Davis."

"Gee… Davis must've been a real jerk if Charmaine wanted to ban him from _"Grind-Me"_ Cody said.

Kari could suddenly see Davis sitting a few tables down from them. He was being served his meal on skates by Kagura, one of the hottest girl's from school, and it was known for a fact she thought Davis was cute.

She had been trying to ask him out for days, but he was tough to crack, but today however as she served him his food. "So, we're still on for tonight?" she asked.

Davis nodded.

TK almost didn't believe what he heard. "Is it just me… or did Davis just agree to go out with her?" he asked.

Kari however didn't think that was natural. Normally Kagura would ask Davis out multiple times and then Davis would always refuse. Then it got even more suspicious.

She saw Davis hand Kagura a small slip of paper, one that looked exactly like the one he gave Charmaine. "Just get all this down, and drop by tonight." he told her. Kagura giggled and then skated off.

Then Kari saw him pull out his cell phone, _too bad his backside was facing her and she couldn't see him dial 9-1-1, or see him say._ "Yep… we got another one."

When he hung up, he thought wickedly. _"See you tonight, Kagura. Heh, heh, heh…"_

"Hmm… something doesn't look right here." Kari said.

Ken, who was really into detective stuff agreed with her. Davis seemed to be acting really strange lately. Still, they had no evidence to ask him anything. "He probably just got Kagura's number." Ken said.

"Yeah…" added Yolei. "I'll be that's why Charmaine's ticked at him. She probably found out about Kagura."

Kari however was not convinced. She didn't see Kagura slip him her number, and she remembered every single time she tried to slip it to him, he'd throw it away.

Still… she didn't think it was polite to butt her nose into other people's businesses.

_**That night**_…

As Kari tried to sleep, she couldn't help but overhear what sounded like the exact same Heavy-Metal song she heard last night as she and TK were walking down the street.

Only, now it seemed to be a little bit louder, meaning she was a little bit closer to where it was coming from across the buildings.

The song was catchy though, and had an interesting beat to it, but Kari and some of her neighbours wished it wouldn't play so late at night.

"I wonder if that's why Davis can't sleep." she wondered. Davis' apartment, being so close in that area, the music must've been really loud from that distance.

Kari tried phoning the police to report a disturbance in the peace, but strangely. _"We're sorry miss… but we can assure you there is nothing wrong, good night."_

Kari really thought that was wired. A disturbance in the peace, and the police weren't doing anything about it. "What's going on here?"


	3. Shocking Answers

_**Author's notes:**_

_**The song in this chapter I made, is actually a Parody of the Sesame-Street song, "REBEL L" Which is actually a parody of Billy Idol's 'REBEL YELL" (Only different lyrics)**_

**CHAPTER THREE**

The next morning, as Kari feared, Kagura was looking down, and when she asked… it was true. Kagura had Mug-Shots too, just Like Chamaine

All through the week… the same thing seemed to happen. Davis came into school, more baggy-eyed than ever, and any girl who asked Davis out, was horribly miserable the next day, and had Mug-Shots.

Not only that, but Kari was certain the strange Heavy-Metal music she could hear late at night was getting slightly a little louder and clearer.

"I tried calling the police, but the they just kept insisting that nothing was going wrong." she said to the others. "Can you believe that?"

"I can believe it plenty." said Yolei. "I saw some police cruisers heading over towards the direction of the music every night this week, but that's about it. It just keeps happening over, and over again."

Kari decided that something fishy was going on, "And we're going to find out what it is… tonight!" she snapped.

"Yeah." TK said. "It's no wonder Davis isn't enough sleep. Who could sleep with all that noise."

Yolei nodded. "We'll find out where that music's coming from, who's doing it, and why." she said.

"And find out what's happening to the girls, and why Davis _really_ isn't dating them." Ken said. "Somehow they all seem to be linked together."

Cody however refused. "Sorry, guys, can't go." He said. "I have kendo practice early in the morning, and mom doesn't like it when I'm out this late. Not even if I'm on a date."

The others thought that was reasonable enough. So Kari offered to use her Digital-Camera and film the whole thing… whatever was going on.

The all discussed their plans…

Davis had been asked out by Cassie Yamako, quite possibly the hottest girl in the whole mall who always had men drooling over and about her. Davis accepted, and again slipped her a piece of paper with things for her to follow… and then made another mystery phone call.

"Okay… here's what we do…" TK said as they gazed down at a map of the city. "Now Cassie lives here, and Davis told her to meet him at his place at night. So we get there before she does, and hide behind the dumpsters in the alley."

This would give them all a clear few of what would be going on, and hopefully answer questions, like why the police weren't doing anything about the noise.

_**That night**_…

Davis was in his dark bedroom, nothing but the moonlight shining through the window. He was on the phone with someone again. "Okay, she'll be here any minute, you guys set…"

He waited, and then. "Great… you guys are really doing a lot for me." He hung up his cell phone a then looked at his reflecting in his mirror.

He was dressed very strangely. Black sunglasses, a black basket-ball T-shirt. _**(The kind that don't have sleeves, just the straps)**_ and matching pants done up with a spiked belt. He also had on Goth-earrings, a golden chain around his neck, and black wristbands.

He looked like a regular rebel.

He checked his clock. "Almost Showtime." He sniggered quietly, then he lay down on his bed waiting for the moment.

He was up to something. Something big.

_**Outside**_…

Kari, TK, Ken, and Yolei were well hidden behind the dumpsters near the building where Davis lived. Giving them a perfect view of what was going to happen.

"Ow, TK you stepped on my foot!" growled Yolei.

"Sorry." TK apologized.

"Guys… keep it down." Kari said. "We don't want to get caught, or do you want someone to think we're peeping-tams?!"

Ken looked around the corner. "Here comes Cassie." he said as they all watched her dismount her Motor-Cycle, and walk up towards the building.

Kari started her camera, and no sooner had she, did a very loud, Heavy-Metal song start to play, and someone began to sing from Davis' window.

Davis began to move to the beat in his bead, and then shot right up and began signing, and he lunged over and out onto the balcony, and saw Cassie down below, and they both began to sing and move to the music, but Davis kept calling her **_"REBEL GIRL!"_ **as was the name of his song, and eventually sang a part where he told Cassie to get lost and he had no interest in her, but the police surrounded the premises, also singing and moving to the music. Officer Jenny, the chief, approached Cassie and sang her own verse to the song, and that Cassie was under arrest for stalking. After that, the song just continuously played on that loop for a few minutes, until the police escorted Cassie off the grounds, and took her home.

Then, when the last cop was gone, the song finally faded out, and all the neighbours and Davis were cheering that they got rid of _another one_.

Kari, TK, Ken, and Yolei… still behind the dumpster… they were petrified in horror and shock. They wanted their answers…

…and they _GOT_ them!


	4. Why Davis, Why!

**CHAPTER FOUR**

The next day, Kari had a hard time convincing herself what happened last night really happened, but she did have the whole thing tapped on her camera, and it was true.

Davis was dressed like a Gothic-Rebel, and using a heavy-metal song that the whole neighborhood, and even the police were in on, to scare away Cassie.

When she and the others showed it to Cody at the mall that day, Cody was speechless. "This is just nuts." he said.

"Tell me about it." said Yolei. "And dig this… I passed Cassie in school today, and she had mug-shots. Just like Charmaine and Kagura."

So it was starting to come together. It explained a lot if things… The girl weren't Dating Davis because he had obviously been using this little set up of his to scare them all away. Which also explained why Davis wasn't getting a lot of sleep.

Anyone who went that wild late at night would have a hard time sleeping.

"But, I still don't get it." Cody said. "We know what's going on… but why is Davis doing this?"

That's what they all wanted to know. Davis had been chasing away a lot of girls, and no one could tell who was next to get caught in his trap. "He's doing this for some reason… and I think we should have a little intervention with him." Kari suggested.

…

They walked into "Spin-This" and Serena was really glad to see them. "Davis has been acting really weird lately." she said. "Just have a look."

They could all see Davis was dressed in the same Rebel-Outfit he wore during the song last night. He was manning the DJ's post for the day and playing tunes for everyone.

"This next tune's going to all you dudes out there who love to fly solo, and carefree." he said over a microphone. He played the song, and lots of the single teenage boys liked it a lot.

Davis even moved to the beat a bit, until Serena called him to ask him about something. Davis went with her, and he was lead into the recording studio where he was confronted by the others, and they didn't have happy expressions on their faces… not even Serena did.

"Okay Davis… start talking." TK said. "We know what you've been really up to."

Davis put on a fake smile and tried to weasel his way out if it. "Up to? I'm not up to anything." he said.

"Don't lie to us, Davis!" Kari snapped. "We saw what you did to Cassie. We were there." She showed him what she tapped last night, much to Davis' disgust.

"You guys were spying on me?!" he asked irritated.

The others nodded. "I can't believe you, Davis." Serena said. "No wonder Charmaine hasn't been the same. How could you do this to her?"

"Not just her…" Yolei cut in. "But every girl who's ever liked you."

Davis, realizing he was caught red handed, decided to come clean. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a police pan-flit about the latest stunt being performed.

Davis told them it was called, _"WOMANS" Women Or Men Against Night Stalkers._ It was a little thing the police had started to help reduce the cases of love-stalking.

Anyone who was being troubled, bothered, by stalkers, either men or women was allowed to sign up, provided they pay for their fees. "Hey, working in the Heavy-Metal section sure does help." Davis joked.

Then, by the police's permission, the member of WOMANS was allowed to organize a stunt, or event to help trap the stalkers where the police could come and inform the stalkers not to go bothering the victim again.

Provided of course the stunt was neither violent, sexual-harassment, nor resulted in theft.

So what Davis did was, he spoke to the people in his neighborhood about his stunt which was performing the Rebel Girl song late at night. Those who didn't wish to participate just slept with earplugs to tone down the loud music.

Davis, whenever he was being bothered by girls who kept on bothering him, asking him for a date, he would accept, then slip the girl a piece of paper with song lyrics on it that the girl would be required to memorize for the song.

Davis would then send a warning to the police, who were also in on the song idea, and they were to come and party along until up to the point when they would take the girl home and warn her not to bother Davis again.

Even though Davis' stunt was disturbing the piece, because the police were in on it as well, and issued it as part of their plans, then no one could report or press charges against it.

"So any time a girl tries to get on my nerves I just lead her right into my trap and scare her off." Davis said. "That's why I don't get a lot of sleep at night."

Well, that explained a lot. "But Davis… Why?" Ken asked irritably. "Why are you doing this. You're hurting a lot of girls who really like you."

"And more importantly…" Cody cut in. "Why are you doing this to yourself? All this lack of sleep, and this rocking every night isn't good for you."

Davis remained silent, and took off his shades. He looked as though his mind was in another dimension, and his eyes seemed empty.

"Davis." Kari asked calmly. "Why are you doing this? If there's something really bothering you, why didn't you talk to me like you used to."

Davis and Kari, before TK ever showed up, they always made a pack to tell each other if something was bothering them, and they always tried their best to help each other out, but they hadn't done that in years in since TK ever came to school.

Davis's face twisted into a painful struggle. "I couldn't go you for help." he said softly yet deeply. _"You're_ the reason I'm this way now."

The others winced in confusion.

"What, Me?" Kari asked. "But, why?"

Davis stood up, and walked a little bit away from her with his fists clenched tight. "Because of you and TK. That's why!" he answered angrily.

"What do you mean us?" TK asked. "You're mad because were dating? We thought you got over your crush of Kari."

"Yeah… you even gave us your support in our dating." Kari added.

Davis snuffed. "Pah… and you actually went for that? It was a lie… A LIE!!!"

His voice captured everyone's attention outside the recording studio, as they were all staring through the glass. Serena quickly pulled up the privacy curtains. "Davis, what's the matter with you." she asked. "You're not the sweet kid I hired a couple of years back."

"You're right… I'm not." Davis said. "That guy's gone, and he's never coming back."

He went on with his next tale…

Girls never really liked Davis, and always treated him as a Dork, or a Geek. He became Captain of the Soccer team, he changed his ways a little, and he even showed everyone he could be real sweet and kind…

Still, no girls ever liked him. If anything they only saw him even worse than before. _"A Freak_… nothing to them I was but freak!" he said as he gritted his teeth.

Kari was the only girl who ever showed any respect and kindness for him as much as he dreamed of. She was everything he hoped for in life, and he was sworn they were meant to be.

Then TK came to school, and Kari began to turn away from Davis…

Flirting with TK for the sole-purpose of making Davis feel Jealous. Getting him stuck in all the lousy jobs. Now they were even dating and it became official that Davis had lost everything.

So he decided _that was it_… if be couldn't be with Kari, and he couldn't ever find happiness with anyone else. Then he decided to fly solo right to the end. Which is why he stopped hanging out with the gang.

He couldn't be near TK and Kari, or any other couples, because of all the great pain it brought on him. Then girls started to bother him, harassing him for a date. "They had their chance and they blew it… but they didn't want to take "No" for an answer."

"So I started project Rebel Girl with WOMANS, and here I am today." He breathed a much needed sight of air. "Now if you'll excuse me." and he got up, put his shades back on and left... Leaving the others speechless, and utterly concerned.


	5. What to do?

**CHAPTER FIVE**

The next day, was a Friday before spring break. A lot of the students in school were going on, talking about all the plans they had… only Kari was_… miles away already._

"_Davis still likes me?"_ she kept saying to herself over and over that day. _"I can't believe it. Now look at what's happened."_

Davis had had changed far too much over the past couple of years. _"That sweet guy who always kept going, even under unbeatable odds to save the day…"_ she paused for a moment just realizing something. _"Did I just think… sweet?"_

Whatever he case was, now that Davis was gone, and instead there was this new _rebel version_ of him. A rebel who was going to dangerous limits to keep girls away from him. He was falling apart.

She honestly didn't know what to do for him. He was rebelling against other girls, and doing himself great emotional harm, and it was all because she was with TK, and he could accept that.

She was still even thinking about it that afternoon at the mall. "Kari?" TK called. "Earth to Kari…"

Kari snapped out of it. "Sorry… I have a lot on my mind." she said. She tried to change the subject to make what said sound believable, but everyone could see right through her.

"We're all worried about him, Kari." Cody said.

Ken sighed sadly to himself. His best friend, the one who accepted him, and forgave him after his evil ways, where all others threw him down… he was on the verge of snapping. To Ken, Davis looked like an even darker version of his old and long gone Digimon-Kaiser ways.

"I'm really starting to get worried." Ken said. "There's got to be something we can do to snap him out of it."

Suddenly, they could see Davis walking through the hallway. He was still dressed in his Rebel outfit, only now he even applied black make-up around his eyes and, streaks on his cheeks. He was starting look like a regular Goth than a rebel.

"Davis, wait up!" cried Yolei.

Davis turned and saw the gang coming towards him. "Will you guys just back off?!" he said with a dark tone.

"Stop it, Davis! We need to talk." Cody said. "You've got to stop this rebelling against girls."

Yolei held her compact-mirror up to Davis. "Just look at yourself… you look like a messed up mime." she said.

Davis got a good look at himself, "W'ever" he said as he gave them all _the hand_.

TK's eyes narrowed. "What did you just say?!" he asked sternly.

"You heard me… Wha'… ever." Davis replied. "I don't want to talk any of you guys. Thanks to you and your little intervention, Serena's put me on suspension without pay until I get my act together."

"Davis…" Kari said. "We just want to help you."

Davis snuffed. "Pah… you guys… especially you and TK?" he mocked. "You guys being the cause of my pain, and freezing me from my job at "Spin-This", you want to help me?!"

He voice seemed to pierce their very souls. "Look Davis!" TK snapped. "You're acting all spoiled and stubborn here, and I can't take much more of this. We just want to help you."

"Then help me… by not helping me!" Davis growled. "Now excuse me while I take this knife out of my back."

TK winced. "I can't believe you just said that."

"Guys, guys… stop this, both of you!" Kari snapped as she came between them both.

Davis brushed his shirt. "You know what… W'ever." he snapped. "You guys just listen, and listen good… I am going to keep this up. I will continue to use my song and scare girls away, and I will never move on… and Nothing and No one CAN STOP ME!"

He stomped off leaving the others to realize… "No wonder Serena suspended him."

_**Later that night**_…

TK and Kari were on their way home from a date to help them cool down, but it just didn't work. TK was still aggravated from what Davis had said, and Kari was still a little petrified at how he had reacted.

"What are we going to do?" she cried. "What _can_ we do?" Davis seemed so incredibly unstable, he looked as though he was ready to explode at any moment.

"Kari… I'm not so sure we should keep trying anymore." TK said.

Kari winced and turned to face him with sharp eyes.

"Look just here me out…" he replied. "If he wants to be this way, and he doesn't want anyone to help him-"

"We should give up?! Is that what you're saying?" Kari snapped. "TK I'm shocked. We can't just let Davis go like this. For all we know, he could keep this up and lose what's left of his sanity."

"And what if he keeps this up, and someday does it to someone who won't take it lightly? For all we know, he could kill himself doing this, and you say we should give up?! I don't think so Takeru Takashi." and she ran off.

"Kari… Kari wait, I-" but she was already out if sight. Never feeling so angry in his life before, TK furiously kicked a can halfway up the street. He had a little score to settle now, so he rolled up his sleeves and began heading towards Davis' neighborhood.

He got there and he could see Davis was scaring off another girl with his song, and the police were already on their way, and in the end, once again, the song kept going until the police dragged the girl away and took her home. Then the music ceased and the crowd cheered for joy that they had scared off yet another one.

TK, who was hiding behind a shrub nearby, decided enough was enough. "Davis… you're going to stop this one way or the other!" he muttered to himself.


	6. Gone too far

**CHAPTER SIX**

The police were gone with the girl, the song finished, and all his neighbors had gone back home to their respective apartments. Davis decided to sit on a bench for bit and relax.

He sipped from his water bottle, and even took some pills to help his voice which was getting a little hoarse from all the loud singing and shouting he had been doing. Not to mention his lack of sleep still with him.

He lay back on the bench and sighed hard. "So this is my life?" he asked particularly no one. "Well… I suppose things could always get worse."

He suddenly wondered if things actually could get worse. Once in a while he actually thought of how different things would be if Kari had chosen him over TK. They could be together just as he always wanted and he'd never be tormented by his inner pain again.

"Who am I kidding?" he muttered out loud. It was bad enough she had to choose TK, but did she have to make things all the more worse for him. Worse than that, nothing had gone right for him ever since.

To him, Kari was now nothing but a virus, a deadly illness clouding his life, and the very source of all his pain causing him to become a Rebel Rocker.

"I'll show her…" he said as he crumpled a pinecone he had found. "I'll show them all… they had their chances, and they blew it." he crushed the pinecone to dust and smiled wickedly. "Heh, heh, heh… Yeah, I have the cops on my side, I'm a free man… I can do anything I want!"

"Think again!" growled a voice from behind him.

Davis looked up and saw TK walking up to him with anger in his eyes. Davis rolled his own eyes up. "Some guys just never learn." he muttered. "What the heck are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay out of my sight?"

"Yeah, well keep talking." TK said sternly. "Now you're going to listen, and you're going to listen good."

"I don't need to listen to anything coming from you." Davis snapped. "Haven't you done enough to me already, or have you forgotten to stab me again?"

TK's head throbbed. "I've had just about enough of you saying that." he said. "And that goes double for you and your crazy little stunt."

Davis walked straight up to the other man, "This _crazy stunt_…" he said with sarcasm. "Is my lifestyle now no thanks to you, and to Kari for ripping out my heart and stepping on it."

"She made her choice and it was me. You'll just have to accept that." TK snapped with his blood boiling. "Kari still values you as a friend, and you growl at her like a banshee."

"There's lots of other girls out there who'd kill to be with you, and you're brushing them off like crazed maniac!"

"A crazed maniac, because of YOU!!" Davis yelled. "Ooh, if only you hadn't shown up made Kari fall for you, and taken away everything that was important to me!"

TK was finding it harder to contain his rage building up inside. "Davis… stop it!" he snapped. "You're acting like the spoiled brat we've all come to know. Now, either you stop this craziness now, or I'll…"

"You'll do nothing, weakling!" Davis cut in.

TK eyes were now burning beat-red. "What… did you… just CALL ME!!"

"You heard me, or is you're hat over your ears… WEAKLING!!" Davis snapped. "I got news for you pal… you're not better than me, and never were better than me. You like the other chickened out when I risked my life to save you all."

"You and Kari may have Hope and Light on your sides, but guess what… there is no Hope… There is no Light…. There is no _"Let's just be friends."_ …and there is certainly no forgiveness."

Davis made it quite clear that if he could have Kari, he'd disown her as a friend, keep his distance from her and the others, and never ever dare find someone else.

"I have the power… I've always had the power, so you can quite fooling yourself "TA! No one can stop me… least of all, _you!"_ but finally TK had lost all his patience.

WHAM!! TK's fist contacted with Davis' face and he fell hard onto the payment as TK started ramming kicks into his body.

As Much as Davis wasn't hoping it would come to this… he raised his leg and gave TK and huge BOOT in the gut allowing Davis to get up and give him some payback.

He grabbed a hold of TK's head, ands bashed it hard on his knee, but then TK quickly grabbed Davis' arms and whirled him back hard into a lamppost, and then pulled hard on Davis' earrings ripping them right off his ears. "YEEEOOOW!!"

His ears throbbing, and bleeding a bit, but Davis was far to pent up with rage to feel the pain, and he elbowed TK's chest hard, and he took off his golden-chain necklace and began choking him with it.

TK, gagging managed to take off his hat and blind it over Davis' face confusing the other man, allowing him to hold Davis by the neck against the post, and ram multiple punches into his stomach.

Suddenly, the police had returned, responding to one of the neighbors calling to report a disturbance in the peace, and fight going in the street.

The police arrived on the scene to see TK still beating Davis up silly, and then Davis had enough strength to fight dirty, and gave TK one huge kick in the nuts. The other and moaned in agony holding himself.

Both boys were badly bruised, and stained with blood. Even their outfits were tore. TK began to charge straight towards Davis but was suddenly grabbed from behind. "All right, hold it!!"

TK growled and fussed about to break free from the police, but he was thrown against their car, and handcuffed. "Relax!" the officer growled to the crazed man. "Calm down!"

Davis also got cuffed, but he decided to just go along quietly. Despite the fact he was only defending himself, he was still taken in for assault, while TK was thrown in for starting the assault, being the cause of the disturbance in the peace, and for resisting arrest.

The boys were thrown into separate cars, and taken away, and while on their way to the station they passed by Yolei and Ken were on their way home from a date.

"Yolei, look!" cried Ken.

Yolei could see the boys in the police cruisers, hand-cuffed and badly bruised. "Oh, no." she peeped. "We better tell Kari… she's not going to like this."

_**Meanwhile**_…

Kari had been asleep for a while when her phone rang. "Huh? Yolei… what's going on." Silence, and more silence followed, and then the silence was broken by Kari dropping the phone and letting it hit the floor.

"No." she peeped, having a sneaky feeling of what happened. "How could he?"

**_Authour's notes:_**

**_Hi everyone... Mykan Here..._**

**_I'm sorry I made Davis and TK have to fight each other. (Espeically seeing as how their not even being controled or possesd or anything)_**

**_I just did what I needed to do to keep the plot going, so I'd appreciate it no one questions me about my writing style. After all... everyone is allowed to do as they wish with charcters, even if it means making them act OOC._**

**_Bashing however, is wrong, and I prefer it be used only if necessarry to help in the plotting, but should not be done for pleasure. That is all._**


	7. He needs help

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

The next morning…

Davis and TK spent the night at the police station… behind bars. At least they were given separate cells to themselves so they could keep away from each other.

Not it mattered. Davis was released the next morning on his light punishment. However, he was also expelled from his place on the WOMANS patrol list, so he could no longer use his Rebel Girl song to chase girls away.

As for TK… if he hadn't been bailed out by his mother, he'd have to have spent all of spring break locked up as he was the main cause behind the disturbance the other night.

Worse than that, Tai, and the others were all coming home for Spring Break and they couldn't be more disappointed when they were told of what happened. Yolei even showed them all Kari's recording of Davis doing the song.

"So let me get this straight…" Matt said. "Davis has been using this to scare away girls?"

Yolei nodded. "He hasn't slept well in weeks, and he's really been falling apart with all this." she said.

Tai sighed and put a hand to his head. "I had a feeling something like this would happen." he said.

"You mean you knew about this all along?" Cody asked.

Tai explained to everyone he and Davis had been emailing each other secretly ever since Tai knew that Davis was emotionally unstable that Kari chose to be with TK over him, but that was about all he knew of. "I never thought he'd even do anything so desperate to keep girls away from him."

"You think maybe he's sick?" asked Sora. "I mean… have you seen the way he's dressed himself?" From what they had all heard, Davis went home in his damage Rebel outfit, and still never took it off.

"Hmm… the way Davis is acting…." Izzy said. "I'd say his emotional and mental health are being disoriented due to the lack of joyous feelings, attention span, and a lack of recreation."

Everyone raised their eyebrows. "Uh, yeah… _Professor. We didn't understand that_…. can you repeat it?" Joe said.

Izzy sighed and rephrased himself saying that Davis's lack of sleep, and the fact that he had no romance in his life was the cause of his stress.

"Look it's simple… he needs a girlfriend, and fast." Matt said. "I don't blame him for all this. Even I'd go all nuts like that if I didn't have anyone special." he smiled at Sora, and she smiled back.

"Where is Davis anyway?" asked Mimi. "Maybe we should all go talk to him."

"Oh, Jun went over to check-up on him." Tai said. "She said he's really been taking this losing his song playing hard. She said he locked himself in his room and didn't come out all morning."

Suddenly, everyone noticed Kari and TK weren't with them either.

They knew TK was at home. He was grounded for what he did and he had to do some chores to make up for what he did if he ever wanted to enjoy his Spring Break.

Kari had also broken up with TK. Not just for beating Davis up like that, but for acting hostile, and mean towards him.

"_Until you can decide how you want to act… don't bother calling me."_

Suddenly, everyone had a good idea where Kari was. "Oh, no… please don't tell me?!" cried Tai.

_**Meanwhile**_…

Jun was sitting with Mom and Dad at the table, unable to figure out what to do about Davis. He had been in his room for hours and hours and he simply just refused to come out. Not even to get any food, but they did leave him his lunch tray in his room.

"He's looking a little pale." Jun said. "And he's got bags under his eyes, but I honestly don't know what to do for him. He didn't say word to me."

In her study to be a doctor, Jun also took the time to study psychology and tried working some of her studies on Davis, but nothing she could do worked.

"Poor kid." Dad said. "He's really taken this bad."

Both Davis' parents had supported him in what he had been doing. They weren't people to force their son to fall in love with a girl against his will. Still, they wish he would beat himself up like this.

Some time after mom and dad had gone out, there was knock at the door. Jun answered it. "Kari."

She nodded. "Can I please come in?" she whispered.

Jun could tell why she had come, but wasn't so sure if it was a good idea to let her in. "Uh… he's not here." she said trying to cover it up. "He went out for a breath of air."

Kari could sense Jun was lying and so she found a way to unmask Jun. "Did he say where he was going, or when he was coming back?"

Jun knew she was licked. There was nowhere Davis would go, or anything he'd do. "Please Kari… Leave him alone. You're bad news to him."

"Jun please…" Kari begged softly. "I have to talk to him."

Jun sighed. "I know I'm going to regret this." but she let her in.

Kari heard everything of how Davis did call TK a weakling, but still. That didn't give TK the right to do what he did. She also blamed herself for a bit of what happened, as TK went off to Davis after she had yelled at him.

Davis may have beaten TK up, and almost even choked him too… but he was only trying to defend himself.

Still… because of it, now Davis wasn't allowed to use his Rebel Girl song anymore, and he was really in no mental condition to talk to any girls, which would explain why he locked himself up.

She finally made it to Davis' door. She knocked, but here was no answer. She knocked again, still no answer. "Davis?" she called softly. "Davis? Can come in?" still no response.

The door wasn't locked, so she just walked right in. Davis' room was all dark with the blinds pulled tightly shut around the doors to the balcony. Not a ounce of sunlight got through.

Davis himself was lying flat on his bed, still in Rebel outfit, just staring off at the ceiling. He looked as though he had been there for years. He didn't move, or make a sound. The only hint that he was alive was his soft breathing, and the occasional blinking of his eyes.

Kari noticed his lunch tray hadn't even been touched. "Hey… you haven't eaten a thing." she said to him, but Davis still didn't even move, but he finally spoke up.

"Why bother. All the food in the world's not going to help me now." he said weakly. "What you even doing here anyway?" he asked but then just rolled over turning away from her. "Never mind… I don't want to know."

Kari could see this was going to be tougher than she thought, but she wasn't going to give up. She was just hoping she would be able to get through to him.

**_Authou'r notes:_**

**_(A message from the Dakari King)_**

**_Hi... Mykan agian..._**

**_This to all my fans who like "Rebel Girl."_**

**_I myself, and you all have probally noticed people falmming me, just ignore them. They are not the ones in control, and cannot tell me what I can and cannot do. I just want get this fic done, that's all, no real harm done. I'm just trying something new._**

**_Don't let them hurt you too, you have the power to decide the plot of your fiction, and no one, but you yourself may decide how it goes. Just remember that_**


	8. What do you need?

**CHAPTER EIGHT **

Kari kept trying to persuade Davis to eat something.

"I'm not hungry." he simply said.

She sighed, and then summed up all her courage to ask Davis, "Why couldn't you be happy for me and TK?"

Davis remained silent, once again not moving of making a sound. "Well?" she replied. "Why couldn't you just move on instead of doing all this to yourself?"

He turned to face her. "It's not that I couldn't accept the fact that you were with TK." he said. "It's the fact that I still didn't get to be with you."

Davis kept on explaining that all he ever wanted was to be with her. Kari was the only girl he ever loved, the only one he could ever fell love for, and the only one he wanted in his life.

"No one else in the whole world can make me feel the way you can Kari."

Even if he was able to move on, Davis would never feel for another the way he felt for Kari. A relationship with anyone else would only look like… no… _would be_ a sham.

However, Davis also wanted Kari to be happy. Even if that happiness was not with him. "I just never told you that because I thought I sound like a jerk, and you'd laugh at me."

Kari wasn't laughing but she was smiling. Davis however was still looking gloomy.

He went on to say that if she wanted to be with TK, or someone else, Davis would only want what's best for her. "Even if that means… walking out of your life forever."

Kari wondered how he could say such a thing. "But Davis… I'd still always like you best." she said trying to make things better. "I mean… sure we wouldn't be together, but we'd still be great friends."

She even reminded Davis that, even though their adventures were well behind them, and they hadn't seen their Digimon for a long time, Davis still had the Digi egg of friendship.

"Huh?"

Davis did remember the Digiegg of friendship. It chose him because he knew how to make friends deep inside, and he knew how to keep his heart in the right place, but he just shook his head. "Kari that doesn't work in this situation."

True he said he could probably accept Kari wanting happiness from someone else, but one thing he could never, ever, truly accept would be that he wasn't with Kari. Even if he was able to find someone else… his heart would always remain with her.

Love was much different than ordinary friendship. The Digiegg of friendship had nothing to do with Davis' current problem. As much he did like having Kari for a friend… it just wasn't going to work.

"That's why I did all this." he said. "It's just not going to work… it's just too much for me, and I'm not interested in finding anyone else if I can't make it work out."

Kari could sense Davis was starting to act all compassionate again. The side of him she thought had long since ceased. "So?" she asked.

"So what?"

"So… do you really want to keep doing this?" Kari replied. "Look at what you've done to yourself? You're making yourself sick like this. You need rest, you need food… and you need me and your friends."

"Well what about you?" Davis quickly cut in.

Kari winced. "Me?

"Yeah… what do you need?" Davis replied. "I mean, look at it… you know I'm unstable, there's not much you can do to help, so what are you trying to accomplish here?"

Kari almost felt hurt at that statement, but then she realized she couldn't answer him as she didn't have anything to say. Davis was right in a way, all here little investigating, interventions, and trying to help only made things worse.

Davis got suspended from work, and now he was trying to distant himself from everyone in the world.

Davis sighed to himself. "Look… I'll think about it okay… but I'm still not coming out." He said to her softly. "I just want to be alone."

Kari decided to leave feeling as if she hadn't made things any better. "Why… why can't I ever help anyone out right?" she kept on asking herself.

_**Meanwhile**_…

Davis finally started eating his lunch, but he was still locked up in his own darkness to really enjoy it much. _"What's happening to me?"_ he kept on thinking to himself. _"How did I let this happen?"_

The truth was… as much there was a part of him who enjoyed scarring girls away, and showing them who's boss, he did know that he was hurting them a little, not to mention humiliating them completely.

He really had changed. From being a hero who used to risk his life for anything and anyone, the kid who believed in courage, friendship and Miracles… to a Rebel rocker who knew nothing but hate and misery.

He was actually starting to realize as if for the first time, just what a jerk he was starting to become… and he knew a lot of jerks in his time before being a Digi-destined… but he really didn't know what to do.

Even if he stopped and went back to being plain old Davis, what good would that do? All his true feelings still belonged to Kari, and that was something that would never change… something he could never get back.

Not to mention he really made a lot of girls upset with he Rebel Girl song. He had a sick feeling there wasn't going to be any forgive and forget, why should there be? He hadn't been very pleasant or merciful lately…

"What am I going to do?"

_**Meanwhile**_…

"What am I going to do?" Kari wondered.

The way Davis was acting, you'd think he was almost afraid to ever be seen again, but that wasn't her real problem now. She was really thinking hard about what Davis said.

What did she need?

She was even starting to get the impression that "What" she needed was not really what Davis had meant, but in fact "Whom." _Who did she need._

Sure she broke up with TK, and was real worried about Davis, and Davis did say blurt out some pretty hard things about him liking her. She really felt confused, she didn't know what to do.

It wasn't like she was actually considering going off with Davis, that would only seem like pity, and besides, her break-up with TK only seemed to be one of those "Pause" things.

She sighed heavily. What could she do between two guys she really liked, and make things all clear again?


	9. Drastic measures

**CHAPTER NINE**

Davis was lying awake in bed that night, still unable to figure out what to do. He had earlier received a call from Serena that if he was ready he could go back to work. Only, he still didn't feel too keen on going back to work at "Spin-This"

Now that he could no longer scare girls away with his song, legally… girls would start crushing on him and bothering him again.

However, Kari was right as well. He couldn't just keep doing this to himself. Sure he had fun rocking the nights, but it was more agony than it was fun. Staying up late and getting all wired up so he could get much sleep.

He did usually blame the girls for that, but he really should've blamed himself. Now at least 20 girls had been humiliated and really had a few bones to pick with him each. How was he going to confront them and male up for what he did?

…and that wasn't his only problem.

"Kari." he muttered to himself. "What am I going to do about her?"

_**Meanwhile**_…

Kari was also lying awake in bed trying to decide what actions she could take to help Davis and get things back to normal, but so far, all her ideas would end up making things worse for one or the other.

She knew Davis still liked her, and he did just admit to her that she was all he ever wanted, but still he relationship with TK was only on pause, and not officially over, and there was no way she could actually have them both.

It seemed no matter what she thought, Davis' question remained stuck in her mind. _"What do you need… What do you need?" _Well, she knew what she _wanted_… but that didn't help anything. What she wanted, was not what she _desired._

She went to sleep still thinking about what to do.

_**The next day**_…

No one had heard from Davis or Kari… the two of them were still acting as though they didn't know who they were anymore. TK even tried to call Kari but she still didn't feel like talking to him.

Even the mall was starting to lose it's charm. Serena tried to call Davis again, but he didn't return her call. She was really getting worried about him. Even the customers missed him a lot

"Spin-This" music had fallen into a dry-spell of downright boredom without Davis around to brighten things up. Even though he had been unstable, he did have great tastes in music. The perfect tunes to brighten up the mood.

Still… with Davis gone, things had been a little too quiet and dull, and even now, all the girls whom Davis had scared away… well, no one knew quite how, but… the actually missed Davis' song.

Sure they were still a little mad at him for publicly humiliating them, but then again, some of them did start to realize maybe they were pushing Davis to the edge. They did ask him out and he said "No" several times over.

Now, they had that Rebel Girl song he made up stuck in their heads. True they could get the CD with the music from "Spin-This", but no available lyrics. Even though the girls knew their lines, the majority of the song had to come from Davis.

The gang, except for Kari, and Davis, was all gathered in the food-court gazing around at everyone's bored expressions. "Gee… and I remember this mall used to be fun." Mimi said.

"You'd think it's as if everyone actually misses having Davis around." said Matt, and then he realized. "What am I saying? We _do_ miss him."

They asked Tai how things were going between Davis and Kari. "Not good." he said. "I talked to Davis, and told him how its safe for him to come out, but he's still not too keen on it."

Everyone had a good feeling why…

"Well what are we supposed to do about it?" asked TK. Everyone looked up surprised to hear him say that. "We can't just let Davis keep falling apart like this."

"Yeah, but like, what are going to do?" Sora asked. "Those two are about ready to snap _in two._ Their acting like their afraid of their own shadows."

Everyone took a minute to think about it, and then Yolei had a sneaky idea. She motioned everyone to come close and whispered her idea. It was so crazy it would probably work.

"Just one thing…" Izzy said. "Look, I hate being a wet blanket and all, but how exactly are we going to get them to do it?"

Tai and Jun winked at each other. "Who said they have a choice?" Tai said wickedly.

"You just leave it to us." added Jun.

The others even agreed to help.

_**Later on**_…

Davis was had gotten out of his room at last for a breath of air on the balcony. It had taken his eyes a little bit to get used to seeing the sunlight without his shades on.

He knew it was safe for him to head back to the mall, but even though people missed him, and had no intention of picking bones with him, but he still felt rather uncomfortable.

It wasn't that he didn't trust anyone, but it was rather the fact that he didn't know what to do if Kari still wanted to be with TK, or anyone else. He wasn't up to scaring girls away anymore, but he still preferred to be alone if he couldn't be with Kari.

He suddenly shook his head. "Who am I kidding?" he muttered. "That's not going to happen." Kari wasn't his girl, and would never be his girl, or even want to be his girl. Why else would she choose TK over him?

Suddenly, Davis heard a knock at the door. It was Tai, Matt, Joe, and Ken. The moment he opened the door the jumped on him. "GET HIM!!"

"HEY!! What the--"

They boys began grunting and struggling as they picked Davis up and carried him off. "Hurry… get him to the door!! Get him outside!"

Davis put up a big fuss. "Let me out, you guys! Let me go!!" but they didn't let him down, and they carried him all the way to the mall, and right to "Spin-This"


	10. Locked in

**CHAPTER TEN**

"Guys, I mean it… put me down!!" Davis growled.

"Davis, trust us!" Matt growled. "This is for your own good."

The walked into the store where Serena was waiting for them, and Davis could also see Kari, struggling to break free from the grips of Sora, Mimi, and Yolei. "Come on… let me go already!" she growled.

Serena seeing that they were both here opened the door to the storage closet. "Toss them in guys." she said.

"What?!"

"No! No, no, no!"

They tossed Davis and Kari into the closet, shut the door and locked it good and tight from the outside so they couldn't get back out again. Kari and Davis pounded on the door, demanding to be let out, but the guys weren't backing down.

"You two are going to get back to normal one way or the other." Tai called. "and the first thing you're going to do is talk to each other and come up with something once and for all."

Kari and Davis kept on pounding the door so hard, the lock was bouncing in the stress. "Let us out of here!" Kari growled. "Come on, this isn't funny!"

"We're serious now!" Davis yelled. "Lets us out right now, or we'll break down the door."

Suddenly they realized they were both pounding on the door together, and their eyes met. The just stared at each other for a moment and then turned away hastily, both keep as much distance from each other as they could in the cramped storage room.

They didn't bother to look at each other, or speak… they were just too embarrassed.

15 minutes past since they stopped pounding on the door. "Its awful quiet in there." Matt said. "What do you think they're up to?"

"Well, whatever it is… they're not coming out of there until they make up." Tai said. The others all agreed, and just held their grounds continuing to watch over the door.

…

Back in the closet…

Davis and Kari were still sitting at opposite corner-sides. Neither of them daring to go near or even look at each other. Well they occasionally rolled their eyes over for a split second.

"_Kari sure is being awful quiet over there."_ Davis thought. _"What am I going to do? I can't just resolve this whole thing with her… can I?"_

Kari eventually rolled her eyes towards Davis. _"What am I going to do?"_ she thought. _"How am I going to tell him?"_

Kari had been thinking it over lately, and she even spoke with Jun and Joe in a sort of, psychology session, and she reached a way to help things, but first she and Davis really had to make up, and she wasn't sure either of them were ready.

They just sat where they were, still not wanting to make the first move. They knew they wouldn't get out until they at least started to talk, but neither of them knew exactly what to do or say.

Kari suddenly noticed a horrible rash on Davis' earlobe. Obviously it from when he and TK had that fight in the street and TK pulled off his earrings. "So… do they hurt?" Kari asked.

Dais turned to face her at last with confusion in his eyes, Kari began twiddling her fingers thinking she just screwed up big time, but Davis actually responded. "It's no big deal…" he said as he held his hand to his ear. "It'll go away."

Kari shook her head in pity. "He really shouldn't have done that to you." she said.

Davis wasn't so sure. "I don't know… I mean I was kind of acting like a jerk." he said. "And he was awful mad for me testing him."

Kari still thought TK had no right to act that way. "Davis… look… I really think its for the best that we not talk about TK right now."

"Why not? He's your boyfriend, isn't he?"

Kari knew this wasn't going to be easy to say, but she had to do it now. "Davis… I don't think I'll be going out with just TK anymore." she said.

Davis' eyes widened slightly. "What?"

Kari nodded her head and told him about the session she had with Jun and Joe… "They actually want us to start dating, and give it a try."

Davis winced. "What? You got be kidding me?" he said. "They want you… to date me while you're still TK's girl?"

Kari nodded.

Apparently, Joe and Jun had studied as much as they could, and suggested that if Davis couldn't be happy without Kari, and Kari didn't really want to leave TK… the only option was… _cross-dating._

This way, Davis could at least share her, and still have some time with her. Also, Kari would be able to make up her mind to decide which of them she really wanted to be with once and for all.

Davis didn't know what to say, he was in total shock. "I mean… what about TK, does he even know about this?"

"_Yes, I do."_ TK called from outside the door. _"Hey, I wasn't so sure of it anymore than you were but, it's for the best, and we are trying to help things get better with us."_

Davis really wasn't sure of this now. He would rather have Kari to himself, but seeing as how it would try and help things… not to mention at least get them out of the closet.

"Okay… you guys win. I'll give it a shot." he said. _"But why do I have a feeling I'm going to regret this later."_ he thought to himself.

_**Authors notes**___

_**I'm sorry if this fic doesn't seem to be going too well… I just want to get it out of the way now. So I may even have to do a cliffhanger ending.**_

_**I just can't have Kari going with TK at all… and I can't have Kari going with Davis over pity either.**_

_**But were not done yet…**_


	11. Better Now before Then

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

With things all worked out, for the moment… the cross-dating began. Kari worked things out to give Davis and TK their own respective turns n going out with her. No matter how tempting the date would be it would always stay fair.

She actually found Davis to quit the gentlemen at dating. Either he was just trying to suck up to her, or doing it out of his own free will, Davis was really showing sides of himself no one thought he ever had.

He only _asked _Kari where she wanted to go instead of just dragging her around. Even if they went to a place that Davis wasn't too fond of, Davis decided to at least give it a chance.

That night… they were on their way into town on their second date after TK had his fair turn. "Gee… you do know how to show people a good time." she said. "But you really don't have to spoil me like this."

"Hey… what can I say?" Davis asked. "I just want to make sure you're having a good time… even if… well… you aren't…"

Kari just smiled. "Davis, you and TK were always my definition of fun. Why else do I call you my _two favorite guys?"_

So they continued their first date at a theme park just away from the mall, and they did quite a lot.

Bumper-cars, the Whirling rides, Snapshots, the Tunnel of horror, they even played some games. Kari didn't do so good however, until Davis took over for her and used a little geometry to knock over all the pins with one ball.

He even won Kari a huge Stuffed-Digimon. The fireworks lit up the skies, and as they walked along, Kari even slipped her arm around Davis and rested her head on his shoulder.

Davis blushed madly, but he kept his cool. He had to keep in mind that Kari wasn't ready to make up her mind about choosing him or TK yet, and it was best to let things go slowly.

It was anyone's guess who Kari would end up with, only no one quite knew how it all would end up, but in the meantime, at least things weren't as bad as they were once before.

… and they could still have fun.

Davis even got his sleeping back on track, and he went back to work at Spin-This. Everyone was glad to have him back, especially customers who were eager to get the lyrics for Davis's song.

Heck, even some of the girls who Davis scared off, who forgave him by now, they even came to the store dressed like Davis in his newly repaired Rebel outfit, and the crowd was just going wild.

Serena stood up at the podium. "You want it!" she called. "I said, do you want it!"

The crowd cheered wildly. "You want it, you got it!" replied Serena. "HIT IT!"

The strobe lights, and the fog machines flared up as the music started and Davis leapt up from a dark corner in the store with a headset on. They were connected to the Mall's jumbo TV screens, and the song began. Davis sang his part, and Kari came out singing the girl's lines in the song. Soon, everyone all over the mall joined in, dancing and moving to the music and shouting **_"REBEL GIRL!"_**


End file.
